


Caged

by Apocraphex



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-02-12
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocraphex/pseuds/Apocraphex
Summary: Completely AU. After unexpectedly losing his dad, Jared grows up as more or less the property of his dad’s boss, Nicolas Cage.Originally posted on AFF in 2008-02-12Posted here for archiving purposes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter takes place during the mid 90’s, Jared is about 12 years old. Nothing of a mature nature happens in this chapter and Jared will be older once that happens. Answers to everything will come in future chapters. Not beta-read.  
> And messing around with everyone’s ages ftw.  
> Warnings in future chapters: Non-consensual/dub con actions with under-aged people, incest (not yet for awhile, though), slight bisexuality

It was a quick work by now; the basement window opened up easily for the skinny boy as it hadn’t been locked for months. He glanced around, making sure that no one saw him before he hurriedly crawled through it and landed gracefully on the floor below. Not needing to look around his surroundings so much anymore, he almost immediately found a small wooden table and dragged it into position under the window so he could exit the same way later. He didn’t care how much sound he made, he knew there was no one else in the house at the time. Climbing up on the table, he made sure the window closed enough to not cause suspicion if someone for some unknown reason strolled by but still easy to fling open if he needed to escape in a hurry. Sometimes his stays took longer than he’d expected.

The boy rubbed his hands on his jeans to get rid of the thin layer of dust; he found it strange how the family had yet to discover that the table shifted positions from time to time (perhaps they thought the house was haunted, or maybe each of them thought the other did it but never brought it up), but leaving hand marks over the place would have been a too obvious sign of an intruder.

He made his way up the stairs and through the door that led to the hallway, making sure it was wide open. The familiar sights greeted him and he took a deep breath to smell the homely scent that the house was filled with. The lady seemed to have baked something before she left, there was a delicious scent lingering from the kitchen. Chocolate, he identified. Possibly chocolate cupcakes.

Mr. Cage never let him or the other boys eat sweets. Bad for both your health and morality, he said.

The boy scoffed. What the heck did Cage know about morality? His tummy growled, demanding some sweets this very instant, and he made his way into the kitchen at the end of the hall. Along the way he glanced up at the large photo frames decorating the walls and the smaller ones that stood upon the petite tables placed along the way. He slowed his pace as he looked at every one of them. He’d seen them seemingly a thousand times before, but he felt comforted by looking at their bright smiles, the happy twinkles in their eyes, as they gazed upon him lovingly.

Well, he always pretended they were looking at him. It made him yearn for a family of his own, but nevertheless it was a good feeling to have those facial expressions directed at him. The lady of the house looked like she was a loving and caring woman, from what he’d seen of her when he’d been hiding at a distance and waiting for them to vacate the house, she looked to be at least fifty years old but on the photographs she looked much younger for the most part. She had shoulder-length strawberry-blonde hair and green eyes and she reminded him so much of his own mother (or rather the little he could remember of her). Her husband looked like a kind man, he had gray hair and charming wrinkles at the corners of his eyes when he smiled but the boy didn’t like him at all. The man worked for Mr. Cage and thus couldn’t be as kind as the photographs made him out to be. The couple had two beautiful children that had grown up and moved out.

The boy stopped suddenly as he noticed a difference. A new photo had been placed upon a small table, depicting a newborn baby.

He didn’t know what he felt inside, the feelings mixed and twisted inside of him – happiness for the family for the grandchild as well as an immense jealousy that a baby was going to grow up with a loving family while he would be stuck with Mr. Cage for god knew how long.

He bit his lip and continued into the kitchen. As expected, there was a plate with newly made chocolate cupcakes cooling off under a thin napkin on the kitchen table. They probably expected visitors today, perhaps their son or daughter whom had just become a parent. But the boy preferred to tell himself that the cupcakes were made for him, as if the lady would say, ‘Welcome, have a cupcake and enjoy yourself while we’re out for awhile’. He grabbed a cupcake and started to make his way over to the sink to eat it, to make sure he wouldn’t leave crumbles, when a sudden thought struck him and he grabbed another one.

He placed both of them on the sink before looking through the cabinets in search of plastic bags, and finding it he put one of the cupcakes in it; he’d give it to his best friend Jake later. He ate his cupcake slowly, savouring the creamy taste and loving how it seemed to melt on his tongue, before turning on the water tap. He made sure to wash his mouth thoroughly, hoping that there wouldn’t be any tell-tale smudges of the chocolate on him. He didn’t want Mr. Cage to find out that he had been eating sweets in case one of the guards or the other boys noticed it on him; the man could get brutal when his rules were disobeyed.

The boy smirked. Sometimes the fruits of breaking the rules really were worth the punishments he’d get if he was found out (which wasn’t quite often, thank goodness). He didn’t even want to imagine what sort of punishment he’d get if Cage would find out that he’d been sneaking out of the small mansion, none the less breaking and entering a house like this. But he’d probably do it all over again anyway; he needed this temporary escape.

Satisfied with how clean his mouth seemed to be, he took the bag with Jake’s cupcake and made his way into the livingroom. It wasn’t overly large but spacious with big windows that really took advantage of the sunlight. He sat down on the thick white rug in the middle of the room and let out a contented sigh as he closed his eyes, enjoying the comforting emotions surrounding him in and out. There were gorgeous well-nourished plants placed almost everywhere, adding a sweet scent to the room. Again there were some large photo frames hanging on the walls, but also a few paintings depicting stunning nature landscapes. At one wall stood a dark green leather couch with a small glass table in front of it, on the opposite wall was a television. A large wooden bookcase covered the entire third wall and it was filled with books, all placed in symmetric order. They were incredibly fascinating and he more often than not found himself looking through the books instead of watching tv, even though he couldn’t read.

Well, not that much anyway.

One of the older boys, Ryan, was teaching the other ones some words every now and then when they made sure Cage or the guards weren’t around. Ryan had admitted that he didn’t know much, as his father hadn’t been able to teach him for long before he’d died, but it was better than nothing at all. One day, the boy had decided, he’d somehow learn enough to read one of the books in that giant bookcase.

He opened his bright blue eyes and gave the books a long look. He knew he shouldn’t do it but the urge was too strong. He stood up, absentmindedly checking the rug to see if his jeans had left any dirt stains before heading over to the writing desk. Checking the drawers, he soon found a ballpoint pen and with a wide grin he then made his way to the bookcase and searched for the book that particularly attracted him. It was an old children’s book, quite worn from loads of reading but still held together quite nicely. He couldn’t read its title but the illustration on the front showed a man surrounded by loads of hats and he could figure out the story by looking at the images inside but each time he looked, the more eager he was to read it.

Placing the book upon the floor he opened it and lifted the pen as his tongue darted out at the corner of his mouth and he frowned with concentration as he wrote the only thing his dad had gotten around to teach him.

 

J A R E D

 

Pride swelled up in his chest at seeing his name and his face broke out in a brilliant grin. He traced the letters with his fingertips, remembering how his dad patiently reminded him quite a number of times that the R and D weren’t supposed to switch places.

He closed the book, trying to remember the letters that indicated the title, wanting to ask Ryan if he could tell him what it was. He’d thought about taking the book; after all, there were still so many so one missing book couldn’t possibly hurt, but not only did he feel so guilty that he could hardly walk those times he’d tried to bring it with him, but he also didn’t have anywhere safe to put it. The guards checked the boys’ belongings frequently and he didn’t want to risk having them find it. Writing his name in it was different, though. Doing so made him feel like he’d signed some sort of a contract; that someday he would learn to read it. He didn’t know why he felt such attraction towards a children’s book, but there was something about it that screamed for his attention, almost as if he had some memory of it from someplace before but no matter how hard he fought to remember, he couldn’t.

Jared glanced up at the beautiful clock hanging on the wall above the tv. Mr. Cage might not like his boys able to read or write, but they were damn sure to know the time. It was past noon already and Jared needed to be back by three for kitchen duty, and it would take him some time to clean up and look presentable. He gave the book a last longing gaze before placing it back onto the shelf where it belonged and grabbing Jake’s cupcake, he headed down to the basement. Standing on his toes on the table, he glanced out the small window to see if the coast was clear, then hoisted himself up and crawled out onto the dry grass, making quick work of closing the window and shoving a small rock into the hinges to make sure it wouldn’t fly open in case of a strong wind.

Being careful not to be spotted by a neighbour, he then darted out to the small forest behind the garden and ran for all he was worth.

*

It took about ten minutes before he’d left the suburbias behind him and he slowed down to a walk. Ahead of him was only a dry desert with one lonely road leading to the place he didn’t want to be. But he couldn’t run from it. He knew it would be impossible to seek help in the small town behind him; Cage basically owned it. One of the other boys, William, had tried to escape a few years earlier. He’d made it to the bus station and was about to board a bus when he’d been taken by the police and almost beaten to death by order of Cage, or atleast that was what Ryan used to say whenever he felt the need to remind the others to not try anything foolish. Jared grimaced as he thought about Will and his damaged face. Will had been sent away shortly after.

Jared himself had managed to sneak around most parts of town unnoticed and the only way out of there would be by car or bus but as he’d inspected the bus station he found that he wouldn’t have much chance at sneaking onto one as he recognised quite a number of the security guards from the few times Cage had visitors. They worked for him, more than likely knew about the boys and wouldn’t bat an eye over bringing the stray home – possibly in a condition much like Will’s.

But maybe it would’ve been worth a try…

The voice in his head told him to stop thinking such silly thoughts; he’d just have to hold on for as long as he could and escape when the time was right. Bide your time, don’t do anything stupid.

He’d walked for almost half an hour on the seemingly never-ending road before he stopped for a break. The dry summer heat and the burning sun were starting to get to him even though he’d drank a lot of water earlier. He glanced at the bagged cupcake in his hand; he hoped it wouldn’t turn bad. Jake had been in a fight with Jonathan and had been beaten pretty bad. Mr. Cage wasn’t pleased with either of them and had had both of them in isolated rooms during the night. Jared felt bad at first for leaving his friend and go to the house alone, but he knew Jake would just call him stupid and to enjoy a taste of freedom whenever he got the chance, like he always did when they were separated. Hell, Jared had told Jake the same thing several times already as well.

Jared wiped the sweat from his brow and then left the road; following an invisible path he knew by heart. Ten minutes later he reached a sparse forest, which indicated there was water nearby. Which, of course, where was Cage had built his mansion. Far away from prying eyes but still close enough to be in control of the small town. He sneaked his way up to the tall fence surrounding the estate, being careful not to be seen by any of the guards. Hiding in a bush, he crawled his way through a small, hidden hole in the fence and tried to make himself invisible as he made his way to the large building. He tucked the bag containing the cupcake in his shirt, hoping no one would notice it. Keeping his head down, praying to whatever deity there was that his dirty face and clothes wouldn’t attract unwanted attention he made his way to the upper levels and the room he shared with the other boys.

Once inside he quickly glanced around to see if anyone else was present before letting out a sigh of relief and went towards Jake, whom had been sent to bed after his night of isolation. Jonathan, it seemed, would spend another night alone as he had been the one to start the fight. Jake woke from his light sleep and turned to face his best friend.

“It went well, I see,” the other boy mumbled sleepily as he greeted his friend with a smile while rubbing his dark-blue eyes.

“Yeah, no problems at all,” Jared said as he sat on the bed and handed over the cupcake. “Here, I got this for you. I hope it’s still edible.”

Jake looked like he had died and gone to heaven.

“I don’t care if it’s old and mouldy and tastes like your sweat,” he said as he took a bite. “Ahh, chocolate! Thanks, Jay.”

“Don’t mention it.” Jared glanced at his friend, noticing all the bruises on his face and the parts of his body that wasn’t covered by the thin blanket. He didn’t know which ones were from the fight and which ones were from Cage’s punishment before Jake’s isolation, but it wouldn’t surprise him if most were from the latter. “How are you holding up?”

Jake snorted, “You didn’t think a night in that room would break me, did you?”

“Has Mr. Dafoe taken a look at you yet?” Jared asked, wondering if the resident doctor had been able to relieve some of Jake’s pain or if he simply was denied so from Cage.

“Yeah, he did so about an hour ago,” Jake mumbled as he nibbled on the cupcake, which, surprisingly considering the journey it’d been through, still tasted good. “He said it’ll be fine if I get enough rest, and there shouldn’t be any scars.” He smirked, “You should see Jonathan, though. I think I broke his nose or something, there was blood all over his face.”

“He’s older than us, he should have known better,” Jared stated matter-of-factly as he lied down next to his friend. Their blue eyes gazed at each other’s faces while they enjoyed each other’s company and the comforting silence. Jake finished his cupcake and ruffled Jared’s hair while smiling gently.

“Go away; you stink!”

Jared laughed a bit before taking the plastic bag, intending to burn it in the open fire in the study when he’d pass it later. Don’t leave any evidence.

He placed a friendly kiss on Jake’s cheek before getting up to take a shower.

To Be Continued

 

Ages in this chapter:  
Jake – Jake Gyllenhaal, age 11 (a year younger than Jared)  
Jonathan – Jonathan Rhys-Meyers, age 15  
Ryan – Ryan Gosling, age 18


	2. Chapter 2

**Four years later**

Things certainly didn’t get easier with time over at Cage’s mansion. The four boys kept in captivity grew more restless by the day and fights broke out more frequently. The harsh punishments and cold nights in isolated rooms didn’t scare them much anymore. Jared and Jake had to take extra precautions when escaping the grounds; they had told their fellow ‘in-mates’ – as the boys called themselves when no one else was around to hear it – about it but Ryan forbade them to continue doing it, using William as an example of what would happen if they got caught, which of course led to another fight. Jonathan had thrown the first punch while accusing Ryan of being Cage’s spy. It turned ugly then and both boys were severely punished; Jonathan then lost his interest in trying to escape when Jared had told him about the guards at the bus station.

Jared and Jake didn’t get to town that often anymore; the guards at the mansion patrolled that part of the fence more often for some unknown reason and they were sure Jonathan could rat them out just out of spite if the mood struck. They didn’t know if the townspeople had any idea of what went out there; did they know that Cage kept a couple of boys around or were they blissfully ignorant? Was it only the mayor, the police and the security guards that knew about them? Maybe it was only Cage’s minions they needed to stay away from, and the people in the poorer parts outside the town could perhaps help them in some way? Jared had been tempted so many times to ask them for help, but although he loathed admitting it, he was afraid. What if they’d know whom he belonged to and call Cage? He’d probably have him beaten like William had been, or maybe worse. A part of Jared was willing to take the risk, but a bigger part of him remained a chicken shit.

The sixteen-year old boy let out a frustrated sigh as he ran his fingers through his shoulder-length brown hair, scratching the back of his head for a moment while slowly making his way to Cage’s rooms. As the grandfather’s clock at the end of the hall turned eight, he raised his hand and knocked on the massive doors he’d stopped by. Mr. Cage valued punctuality.

“Enter.”

Jared took a calming breath through his nose as he did what he’d been ordered to and stepped into the large room, closing the door softly behind him. Nicolas Cage sat on an antique leather armchair in front of the open fire, a book in his hands and reading glasses low on his nose.

Jared quietly made his way over and knelt next to the chair, his gaze automatically setting on the hypnotic movements of the fire that warmed his skin. Cage finished the page he was on then set the book and glasses aside on the small table on the other side of the chair.

“Come here, on my lap. Facing me.”

Jared moved to do so. The armchair was big enough to let his knees get enough room as he straddled the man’s lap. Cage placed his large hands on each side of Jared’s head, studying the face in front of him just as intently as he did every time. He couldn’t seem to ever get tired of seeing that face.

“You’ve already grown so beautiful,” Cage mumbled, more to himself than to Jared. “I knew when I first saw you that you would be something special. You’re going to be such a stunning man some day.” His thumbs caressed their way down the prominent cheekbones to the soft lips. He pushed one thumb in between the lips and Jared responded by twirling his tongue around it. “You’re sixteen now, right?”

Jared nodded. Some of the boys had forgotten their birthdays but his was easy to remember as it was just after Christmas. Cage wasn’t much for such holidays but he always let the boys feast on a proper Christmas dinner. Remembering your birthday meant remembering your age because the years somehow flew by faster if you weren’t paying attention.

“I remembered that it’s your birthday today, you know.” Jared pretended to look like he cared enough to look surprised or flattered or whatever the hell it was that would please Cage. “I bought a gift for you.”

Letting go of Jared’s face with one hand, he reached out for a small oval box on the table and gave it to the boy. Jared frowned, whatever made the man to suddenly do something like this? He opened the lid of the box and saw a pen. Somehow, he knew it wasn’t meant for writing with.

“It’s for your eyes. I want you to paint them; it will make the blue stand out even more. Here, let me.”

Cage took the pen and held it against Jared’s lower eyelashes, his other hand pulling on the skin slightly to make the pen glide easier. Jared couldn’t help but blink several times at the odd itchy feeling as the make-up was applied; that would take some time getting used to. Cage worked with outmost care and didn’t stop until Jared’s eyes were completely surrounded by black. Then he lowered the pen and couldn’t help his stare.

“Gorgeous…”

Jared involuntarily blushed; he didn’t know what it looked like but he was already dead sure that he hated it – he wasn’t some girl! But he had to hide those thoughts from Cage, let him think the blush was because of the compliment or whatever the heck it was. Cage looked at him expectedly.

“Thank you, sir,” Jared said and leaned forward to kiss the man.

Cage opened his mouth and kissed back, forcing his tongue into Jared’s mouth. The boy went on auto-pilot as he responded by letting his own tongue twirl around and play with the intruder. Minutes went by before Cage broke the kiss for air.

“I want you to paint your eyes everyday. New rule, just for you Jared. Always wear it, even when I’m not around.” Jared’s heart sank. He didn’t want the other boys to see him like this; they’d never stop making fun of him! Cage put his hands in the soft brown hair, stroking it almost lovingly. “You always were my favourite, angel face.”

He drew the boy’s head closer and resumed the kissing, after a moment his hands travelled down to cup Jared’s butt cheeks through the soft material of his dark pants. He squeezed gently and urged Jared closer until their groins touched. Jared moaned into the kiss as the hands on his ass made him move against Cage in steady thrusts. While he let the man fondle him, he absentmindedly thought back to the first time Cage had kissed him. He had been ten and been at home with his babysitter while his dad, one of Cage’s most trusted men, was out of the country on business. Suddenly some men had forced themselves into the apartment and one of them had dragged Jared out to a car and he had been driven to Cage’s office, where Cage had informed him that his father had died but he had no need to worry because Cage would take care of him now. He had pulled the crying boy onto his lap and given him a kiss on the lips; it was more of a simple touch of lips than anything else, really, but Jared had turned his face away which earned him a hard slap. Never disobey Mr. Cage. The man had kissed him thoroughly then; more to prove his point than that he was into such young boys. It was all about dominance, not anything sexual, Jared knew that now.

Jared had been scared and disgusted by the kiss, and after he had arrived at the secluded mansion and gotten to know the already present boys Ryan and Will, he’d found the need to tell them about what happened while crying like a baby. They had hugged him, told him to be strong and accept it because there would be more kisses, and later on maybe more than that. Jared was blissfully unaware of what ‘more than that’ meant until he was closing in on fifteen and Cage demanded a blowjob, and a few months later he lost his virginity.

*

A sudden jolt of unwanted pleasure went through his body and he was taken back to here and now as Cage started to rub his hand against the base of the buttplug Jared had been ordered to use. Jared could feel how hard Cage was through the fabric of their clothes and he started to get himself mentally prepared.

“Bedroom,” Cage said shortly inbetween kisses.

They stood up from the armchair and Jared followed obediently into the bedroom chamber. It was just as large as the main room of Cage’s private quarters and was richly furnished with antique furniture and art, perhaps more of the reason that they were expensive than that Cage had a taste for decorating. Jared undressed them both, folding their clothes neatly and placing them upon a chair near the bed.

Jared got on the bed and Cage went to stand before him. Not needing instructions after their many encounters, Jared immediately got around to taking him in his mouth before his fingers went down to unfasten the straps that held his buttplug in place. He raised his eyes to look into the other’s, knowing the effect it had on the man. With make-up, he was sure the effect was more powerful. As expected, Cage took a shaky breath and stopped thrusting into the hot mouth, trying to keep himself from coming from the sight alone. He pulled out and Jared lied back on the bed and reached between his legs to play around a little with the buttplug to further stretch himself before removing it. Cage didn’t like to be kept waiting more than necessary so all the lubricating and stretching had to take place before Jared went to him, and just as expected; he’d barely withdrawn the thick plug before the man was on him.

Biting and licking his neck, he shoved Jared’s legs up on his shoulders and placed the head of his cock against the hole. He kept his eyes on Jared’s pretty face as he slowly shoved his way all the way in, making the boy gasp with discomfort. Not giving him any time to adjust, he started to set a steady pace, going as deep as he could before moving almost all the way out and pummelling in again. Jared’s entire body felt constricted and he fought for air in his lungs, the pain was overwhelming and the act certainly did not get easier with each time. He bit his lip and drew blood, grasping the sheets in a death grip as he shut his eyes closed.

“Bring yourself off, look at me when you come,” Cage hissed in his ear.

Jared let out a shaky breath as he started to jerk himself off, forcing himself to get hard, trying desperately to ignore the agony and do what he was told. Cage hit his prostate gland a few times which helped a bit. Willing himself to take deep, calming breaths, he found that his young sensitive body slowly was getting closer to climax. He threw his head back but forced his eyes to remain locked with Cage’s as he came with a silent scream, spurting all over himself.

“Good boy,” Cage groaned as he pulled out.

He turned the boy over and made him stand on all four before plunging into him again, increasing his speed as he closed his eyes and enjoying the feeling of being inside the tight hole, every now and then slapping his palm onto Jared’s ass, leaving a red mark from the force of it. Jared braced himself with his arms as he moved backwards to meet Cage’s thrusts and clench around him like he’d been trained to do. Cage was rubbing along his prostate from time to time which made his body react but he did his best to try and ignore it.

Cage kept going for another few minutes before he tensed up and took a strong grip on Jared’s hips as he came. They stayed like that while the older man came down from his high, then he brought Jared down with him as he lied down on the bed, spooning the boy, still buried inside of him. Jared winced at the uncomfortable awkwardness of it, he wanted nothing more than to leave, take a shower and go to his bed and sleep.

Cage breathed in the scent of Jared’s hair before slowly withdrawing his length. The younger started to move out of the bed, like he always did after Cage had been satisfied, but he stilled when the man put his arm around his waist, holding him in place.

“Stay the night,” he requested as he started to caress the warm skin of the flat, slightly muscled stomach which was covered in drying semen.

Jared frowned but moved into his previous position with his back against Cage’s chest and the man’s arm still wrapped around him. It was uncharacteristic of Cage to act like this. He bit his sore lip as Cage’s hand moved to one of his nipple, working on it even after it got erect before moving to the other one; he hated the effect the touches had on his body.

“Touch yourself, but don’t come until I say,” Cage whispered huskily into his ear.

Jared took a shaky breath as his hand closed around his semi-erection, slowly stroking it while trying to keep his hormones in check as his other hand softly caressed his sac. Cage leaned up on his elbow as he made Jared lie on his back so he could watch the young beauty properly while still caressing his nipples and other sensitive parts of his upper body. Time went by too quickly and Jared closed his eyes as sweat broke out all over; he needed his release desperately. His hand moved quicker every now and then because the sweet friction was too hard to resist and his hips moved by themselves to thrust into his hand, but then reminded himself to go slow and gritted his teeth in frustration when he slowed down his movements. Cage smirked; he enjoyed the show thoroughly.

“Please, sir,” Jared whispered after a moment and Cage rewarded his plead by pinching a nipple, making the boy gasp with pleasure.

“Please what?”

“Please let me come, sir,” he pleaded as he forced himself to open his eyes to look at Cage, whom felt himself getting fully hard by the sight. He let the boy wait for his answer, and it seemed like an eternity to Jared.

“You beg so prettily,” he groaned as he licked Jared’s cheek, “but I need my release first.”

Jared closed his eyes and couldn’t help but to let out a broken sob. Cage could last for a long time if he wanted to, and Jared didn’t think he could survive that long, his body felt over-heated and ready to explode at any second. He closed his hand harshly over the base of his cock and lost his breath as the agony took the edge off the pleasure. He cracked open an eye to glance at Cage whom looked at him expectantly, waiting for those words…

“Please fuck me, sir.”

Cage rewarded him with a deep kiss before he lied down on his back. Jared knew what position he wanted but could barely move his body. He clenched his jaw and forced himself to move to straddle Cage’s waist. He took a hold of the older man’s large erection with one hand and guided it to his opening while he slowly sat down on it, knowing better than to stop until it was fully inside, then put both of his hands on the bed to steady himself. Cage brushed against his prostate and his entire body shook as he panted hard. Cage held back a smirk; the poor boy looked like he was about to faint from the overload and he almost felt like taking pity on him.

He thrust his hips up slightly to make Jared start moving and the boy did so, slowly. The semen already inside of him worked well as additional lubrication so the length didn’t hurt as it moved in and out of him as he worked up a steady rhythm. Suddenly Cage thrust up harshly, shoving it all into him and he let out a howl. He bit his lip hard enough to once again draw blood as he took the hint and sped up his movements, clenching his muscles and rocking his hips in circular movements each time he was fully impaled.

The pain was soon replaced with its counterpart again and he let out a sharp breath of air as his spot was touched just right, again and again and he moved faster.

“That’s it, just like that,” Cage moaned as he thrust up to meet Jared’s movements. “God, you’re so tight, my angel.”

His eyes wanted to shut tight from the wonderful sensations but he forced them to remain open so he could see Jared’s face as the boy was once again overcome with pleasure as he rode him hard, an overly erotic sight that could make any lesser man come in his pants the very instant, but Cage simply smirked as he continued to thrust. Jared’s inner muscles tightened further, massaging Cage’s dick for all he was worth in his need to drive him over the edge.

“Please sir, fill me with your seed!” Which was just a polite way of saying ’Just come already, you sick fuck!’ “I need to come so badly, sir! Please let me come!”

Cage chuckled and Jared felt like mashing his skull in with his fists. The older man felt himself getting closer to climax and he gripped Jared’s hips tightly.

“You like my cock in you? Like how it fills you up so completely when I fuck you?”

Jared nodded, his mind wasn’t really present but his mouth babbled some random nonsense that Cage might like to hear as he sped up his movements slightly more.

“Yes, sir,” he whispered in a husky tone while panting hard, “I love it when you fuck me, I feel so empty when you’re not in me. It’s so big it feels like it’s gonna rip me apart, but I love it. I love to pleasure you, sir.”

Cage let his blunt nails dig into the soft skin of Jared’s ass and dragged the nails along down his legs, leaving red trails in their wake. The hands relocated to the firm grip on Jared’s hips as he started to thrust faster, he was so close…

He gritted his teeth and grunted as he came hard, filling Jared once again with the white liquid. Jared milked him until he was completely spent, only then did he force the boy to stop moving as his cock was too sensitive for it.

“Scream my name when you come, angel face,” he mumbled as his large hands rubbed the perfect ass cheeks.  
Jared brought a hand to his own dick and started to desperately jerk off and it didn’t take many seconds before he reached climax. Like requested, he screamed the other’s name as he came.

It took a minute or two before he recovered. His body was still sweating and shaking and he couldn’t seem to get enough air into his lungs. He slowly raised his hips and ignoring the ache, he swung one leg over Cage so he was kneeling by his side. Spunk was leaking from his ass and he grimaced at the feeling. He grabbed the large buttplug and reinserted it into himself to keep from leaking all over Cage’s bed and secured the straps around him to keep the plug in place. There was one more thing he knew he had to do before he could leave.

Bringing his face towards Cage’s stomach, he started to lick up his own bitter spunk that had landed there. Although he preferred the riding position because it gave him the illusion of being in control and of feeling pleasure during the act, he hated when he came like that since he’d have to clean up the mess he’d made on Cage’s body with his mouth – even though he tried to catch it all in his closed fist – which in turn meant he’d have to touch him more than necessary in addition to the total icky-factor. Luckily he hadn’t had much to ejaculate since he had come already not too long ago and most of it had landed on his own body, which he wouldn’t be able to clean until Cage sent him away to take a shower. Once finished with his ministrations, he had to hide his frustration from showing on his face as Cage motioned for him to lie down beside him but luckily it didn’t take long before he fell asleep from exhaustion.

 

**

 

Cage used him again in the morning, then he was free to leave to get prepared for breakfast. He tried his best not to limp as he got dressed and made his way from Cage’s quarters – remembering in the last moment to bring the eyeliner with him – to his room to fetch a towel, new clothes and his small bag of toiletries before heading towards the boys’ shower room. Luckily, none of the other boys were around – they were probably down in the kitchen or dining room already – so he had some more time to be alone. He didn’t want them to see the state he was in.

The shower room consisted of a wide hallway of sorts that led into the shower area, the walls and floors where made by white cool tiles that made him shiver and curl his toes as he was barefoot. Along one wall were three washbasins and mirrors, on the other where two doors that led to the toilets. The shower area itself consisted of a fairly large room with three showers with stationary shower heads and offered no privacy at all. The boys had seen each other naked more times then they could count, but they all valued a little privacy so they had started to use the showers at different times as much as they could. Jared simply refused to shower with the others for the past months – even with Jake – as Cage demanded that he’d shave all of his body hair as it had begun to grow, and he wasn’t too thrilled to let the others know about it even though they probably suspected he shaved his legs and armpits from the times they went swimming in Cage’s pool. Too many questions he didn’t want to answer would be asked if they saw what else he shaved.

Jared placed the box with the pen together with the bag on a bench before he undressed. His stomach, rear and thighs were covered in dried semen which pulled achingly on the skin when he bent to take off the pants, not to mention that he was still bleeding slightly from the latest round. He withdrew the buttplug, washed it off and placed it in a plastic bag until he’d get the time to properly clean it, then threw the clothes into the laundry basket by the door and made his way to the closest shower. He cleaned himself thoroughly with the hot water, using his nails to get rid of the dried substance on him, leaving angry red marks on his skin.

He stayed until he felt the water running cold, only then did he remember that he had to leave for breakfast. Deeming himself clean enough, he shut off the water and dried his hair and body before hanging the soaked towel on one of the hooks above the laundry basket. He brushed his teeth, then put a soothing salve in and around his tender hole, which had stopped bleeding, before putting on the new clothes. He was about to leave when he remembered the pen. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he picked it up, stared hard at it for awhile as if it’d disappear if it got stared at long enough, but then gave in and put it against his left eye, trying to make it look like Cage had done last night. He had caught a glimpse of himself briefly in a mirror when he and Cage made their way to the bedroom, so he had a slight idea of what it was supposed to look like.

He tried his best not to poke himself in the eyes and although the end result didn’t look half as good as when Cage had done it, he considered the task finished and placed the pen in the box, which he hid in the bag along with the other personal items – such as lube, the plug and straps, several different razors and the tube of ointment, which soon needed to be replaced again – that he prayed that the others wouldn’t find.

Jared gave himself a quick look in the mirror. His long hair fell into his eyes and could cover most of the eyeliner if he was lucky, as well as the marks on his neck with the aid of his high-collared shirt.

Leaving the bag in the drawer underneath his bed, where he also kept his clothes and the few personal items that belonged to him, he slowly made his way downstairs. Keeping his head slightly bowed and his eyes on the floor, he entered the small dining room where all the others were waiting for him; not being allowed to eat until he showed up. They were seated around an oval table with sandwiches, oat cereal and cartons of milk and juice. He felt quite bad for taking so long with the shower and managed to croak out a ‘sorry’ as he sat down in the hard wooden chair, making sure he wasn’t too slow or stiff in his movements or showed any signs of discomfort at the action. The others didn’t seem to notice anyway since they started to help themselves with the food. Well, all but Jake, who looked at Jared with big eyes filled with concern. Jake could see through Jared’s charade. It wasn’t like Jared to look so sad; he always kept his chin up.

“Dude, where’ve you been? I was up all night worrying about you! Did he send you to isolation or something?” Jake asked with a confused frown; if someone was isolated, the others didn’t have to wait for him at breakfast since he would be denied food for the entire day.

Jared stubbornly kept his gaze lowered as he reached out for a sandwich and started to butter it, more for show than feeling hungry, as he gave a fake smile.

“Yeah, isolation. I accidentally cut off some roses in the garden when I was trimming the bushes and he didn’t like it. Guess he took pity on me, since he let me eat.”

He knew Jake didn’t buy the lies, but he was grateful that the other didn’t push the subject further. Although he had a feeling Jake might want the truth from him when they were alone so until then he’d just have to figure out some more believable lies. He put the bread to his mouth and started to nibble on it as he let his mind wander.

*

He recalled the first and only time he’d tried to bring the subject up. It had been on the first night after he lost his virginity; his mind had been torn into two; on one hand he wanted to ask the others if Cage had done the same things to them, on the other hand he wanted it to be a secret, and not thinking about it any further could somehow make it go away. He lied in bed, his lower body still aching and he chewed nervously on his thumb nail as he tried to hear if there was a guard outside their door. If there was and the man heard they were talking, he’d come in, show off his rifle and demand of them to be quiet and sleep. If there wasn’t, he could ask – if the others hadn’t fallen asleep already.

He didn’t hear anything from the hallway, no shuffling of boots, breaths or anything of the sort. Still feeling insecure, he whispered, “You’re awake?”

Ryan shifted in his bed to turn his body in Jared’s direction.

“Nah, it’s too early to sleep for me,” he whispered back, and the other boys gave affirmative grunts.

“I… I just…” Jared didn’t know how to say it. He felt foolish; he hadn’t even thought about the words he was going to use! He fumbled with the English vocabulary for a moment before continuing, “Do Cage still kiss any of you?”

The room was silent for awhile before Ryan, ever the leader, responded.

“Yeah, it happens from time to time, and he wants a bit of tongue. He wants us to show our love for him.” He said the last part with a snort.

“Has he done more than kissing you?” Jared found himself asking before he could prevent it.

Jake scratched the back of his head as he murmured, “Once he wanted me to touch him, but I guess I wasn’t so good at it because he hasn’t asked me to do it again, heh.”

“He’s wanted me to do things with him,” Ryan said but not feeling the need to elaborate as he thought of Jared’s reasons for asking. “But that hasn’t happened for a few months now, thank god.”

Jonathan, not feeling any self pity but only disgust at their keeper, scoffed.

“I sucked him off once. It was fucking disgusting, I almost threw up.” He then turned his head towards Jared. “Why do you ask? He’s making you suck him off too?”

Jared’s face turned red as a tomato and he was thankful for the darkness in the room. “No, no!” he hurriedly replied. “Nothing like that. He just said something and that got me wondering, it’s all.”

He was sure the others, especially Ryan, could tell he was lying, but he was glad they didn’t press further. Even Jonathan was nice enough to remain quiet. Or maybe their own memories kept them too occupied to notice Jared’s constant shifting in bed as the dull ache between his legs wouldn’t let itself be forgotten.

*

He had nibbled almost half-way through his sandwich, which surprised him because he didn’t remember swallowing any of the bread, when he noticed Jonathan staring intently at him from across the table. He felt un-nerved by the stare but refused to show it.

“What happened to your eyes?” the other suddenly asked and Jared felt like his guts were being slowly ripped out. “Is that… Is that make-up?”

This gained the interest from the others, who leaned towards Jared to get a better look. Jared kept his gaze stubbornly down-cast but couldn’t help himself from turning slightly red. “No, it’s not some fucking make-up,” he snarled.

“Look me in the eyes and say it,” Jonathan dared but Jared wouldn’t take the bait.

Jake and Ryan sat on each side of him and could clearly see that he had indeed painted his eyes, but neither said a word about it. Jonathan however was clearly in the mood to be a bastard.

“So that was what you were doing last night? Letting Mr. Cage put make-up on you and brush your hair like the sweet little girl you are? Did he braid your hair too?”

Jared was fuming. All the emotions that twirled around inside of him threatened to surface and he had to dig his nails harshly into the palm of his hands to cool down enough to not go for Jonathan’s throat. He looked up at him, his eyes surrounded by black made the blue look insanely stunning as the anger almost blinded him.

“Fine! It is fucking make-up, now are you happy?!” he seethed.

Jonathan smirked at the confession and decided to goad the younger boy further.

“Oh my, Jared,” he said as his mind quickly thought of something that would undoubtedly cause a stronger reaction. “Is that a hickey on your neck?”

With an angry roar, Jared leapt over the table and grabbed Jonathan tightly around the throat. The force of his movements knocked Jonathan’s chair backwards and they hit the floor. Jared was out of control; all the pain and anger he’d bottled up inside during the past years were let out as he found himself for the first time unable to hold them back and he wanted nothing more than to kill the boy underneath him while he yelled the crudest words he knew into his face. Jonathan didn’t know if he should try to fight him off or just laugh at him. It was quite exhilarating to be the one who caused the always so self-controlled and mild-tempered Jared Richardson to lose his head like this. He started to laugh wildly even though Jared had a tight hold around his neck.

“Jared! Get a fucking hold of yourself!” Ryan yelled as he and Jake tried to drag him off of Jonathan.

The guard whom had been standing by the door had made his way to the fighting boys. With one hand holding up his rifle in a threatening manner and the other hand in a harsh grip on Jared’s neck, he tried to pull the boy away. Not getting the reaction he wanted, he slammed the butt of the rifle against the back of his head, not hard enough to make him pass out but efficiently making him lose focus and ease his grip on Jonathan. The guard easily shoved him away and held him with his arm tightly around Jared’s throat as the kid still fought against him, though he was weaker than before. Two more guards made their way hastily into the room, attracted by the loud commotion. One grabbed Jonathan and the other remained to watch over Jake and Ryan as Jared and Jonathan were dragged away to Cage.


	3. Chapter 3

Cage wasn’t the slightest bit amused at being faced with the matter of two uncontrollable boys so early in the day. The guards reported the incidence and what had been said and done by the boys that they still held tightly, even though the anger respectively provocative delight had faded away the very second that Cage set his cold steel-blue eyes on them. Both felt foolish for their actions and they had no doubt in their mind that the punishment would be quite severe.

“I’m very disappointed in you,” Cage said as he stood in front of them. “Both of you, behaving no better than insolent children!”

Jonathan and Jared kept their heads bowed and eyes focused on the floor in a submissive manner, neither even dared to make the slightest move as they let Cage’s words sink into their heads. Jared only listened with one ear, he wanted Cage to be done with his speech and get to the punishment already, but he’d be damned if his impatience showed. He noticed that Cage had stopped speaking and shifted his gaze anxiously from his own bare feet to Jonathan’s and then back again.

“Kiss and make up.”

Both boys stared up at him with huge eyes, wondering if they’d heard it correctly. He didn’t repeat his orders, just stood there and waited for them to obey him. The guards had released their holds on them and the boys glanced apprehensively at each other. Jonathan was the braver one and he slowly moved closer to Jared and placed his lips against his, holding them there for a moment before backing up to his former place.

Cage was not impressed.

“I am quite aware that you both can kiss better than that,” he stated with a smirk.

Jared’s cheeks turned slightly pink and Jonathan looked away for a moment in embarrassment before once again stepping closer to the other. He pressed his soft, full lips tightly against Jared’s thinner ones and nibbled softly on Jared’s bottom lip, then opened his mouth to let his tongue come out slightly, running it across Jared’s lips until he opened up as well. Jonathan plunged his tongue into the hot mouth and did the things he usually did with Cage, and Jared wasn’t late to join in. Their tongues wrestled for awhile, their mouths were locked together and both kept their eyes closed, unable to look at each other. When they thought they’d done it long enough, they broke away with a soft kissing sound and turned to face Cage again, both resisting the urge to wipe their mouths with their hands in a childish display of the disgust they felt.

“Very good, boys.”

Jared cast him a curious glance. Cage was acting really strange, first with keeping him over the night and now being sort of mellow in his attitude instead of going straight for the beating. He didn’t trust it one bit, it felt like a trap. Cage moved towards Jonathan who kissed him obediently, before moving over to Jared. As Cage kissed him possessively, he moved his hand up to Jared’s head to move some of his hair away from his neck then drew the high collar down enough to make the bitemarks hidden there visible for everyone to see.

Jared felt like wanting to drop dead while Jonathan couldn’t help but stare at them.

**

The punishment wasn’t at all like they had imagined. They’d expected beatings and isolation, like usual, but soon found themselves standing in the desert outside of Cage’s property, with shovels in their hands and the beginning of a soon-to-be huge hole at their feet. The mid-day sun was unbearably hot despite it being the end of December, the wind almost non-existent and the sweat poured down their bodies like waterfalls as they continued to dig. They had removed their shirts some hour prior and used the cloths frequently to wipe the sweat from their faces.

Jonathan caught himself several times looking at Jared; how the long, lean muscles in his back and arms moved while the somewhat tanned skin glistened in the sun. A few marks – bruises, bite marks and hickeys – covered parts of the body but Jared didn’t bother to try and hide them anymore. His face had turned slightly red from the heat and effort, the eyeliner had smudged out over the cheekbones from all the times he’d wiped his face, his long hair clung to his skin, and the pink lips were slightly parted as he panted.

He had to admit that Jared had grown up to become quite pretty; no wonder Cage used him.

“So… how long have you two been fucking? ‘Cause I take it that’s what he’s been doing with you.”

“Shut up.”

“Can’t blame me for being curious.”

“Is that so? I’ll let him know that you’re interested, then,” Jared said with an angry glare before continuing to dig.

Jonathan wrinkled his nose, “I’d rather yank my eyes out with a spoon than to let him do anything like that with me. I feel like throwing up just thinking about the damn kisses! Gave him a blowjob once, I’ve told you that, and it’s…” Jonathan paused as he remembered the night he had said it; Jared had asked the others if Cage had done more than kissing them. “So that’s when he started fucking you, isn’t it?”

Jared grabbed his shovel hard with both hands and had to force himself to not give into the temptation of repeatedly swinging it against Jonathan’s head.

“Can’t you just shut the hell up?!”

He wasn’t even aware that he had raised his voice until their guard demanded them to back off from each other and continue to dig.

Jonathan smirked; Jared’s reaction had been enough. He did feel a little bad for him, after all, Jared must’ve been through some awful experiences, but Jonathan supposed his mind was still a bit detached from the entire situation. And as long as Cage didn’t touch him, he was satisfied. ’Rather Jared than me.’

He ran his fingers through his own shoulder-length brown hair before wiping the back of his hand across his brow. He glanced up at the sun, trying to calculate the time of the day by its position. It wasn’t zenith anymore but still pretty damn close, and he held back a sigh as he thought of the remaining hours.

They weren’t allowed to drink water or have breaks other than to catch their breaths. Both of them were quite fit due to Cage’s orders of a daily exercise program under the surveillance of Mr. Dafoe, but without any food, water or breaks, it was as clear as the sky that Cage intended to break them this way, because obviously the former sorts of punishments hadn’t worked. Jonathan just hoped that neither of them would pass out from heat stroke or something.

A harsh shout from their guard let him know he’d been idle for too long and he took a steady grip on the shovel and resumed the digging.

*

Jared held back a pained hiss as the monotone movements started to get to his weary body. His rear still hurt from being with Cage and the rest of his body was now feeling just as sore. He felt light-headed, most likely due to lack of water in this heat, and he gasped as his vision began to swirl. He went down to his knees and leaned onto the handle of the shovel which was firmly placed in the sand. His mouth was as dry as the air around them and while his body wanted to react to the strain by making him vomit he just didn’t have the energy to do so.

Jonathan gave him a worried look, “You alright?”

Stupid question.

Jared didn’t deem it worthy of an answer.

Their new guard, whom had replaced the other one only about an hour prior, watched them but didn’t say anything and Jonathan took it as a sign that they – or atleast Jared – were allowed to have a break. Considering the position of the sun – and the size and depth of their hole – it would be around five o’clock; it surprised him that they both lasted so long in the desert heat. He put his own shovel aside and went to Jared.

“Come on, there’s some shade over there,” Jonathan mumbled as he manoeuvred one of Jared’s arms around his shoulders.

Jared didn’t seem fully aware of what they were doing but Jonathan managed to get him up to his feet and half-supported, half-dragged him over to the side of the hole. Once they reached their destination, Jonathan let go of him from sheer exhaustion and Jared landed in a heap on the ground, the sand and dirt sticking to his sweaty frame as he took quick, shallow breaths.

Jonathan sat down beside him, attempting to catch his own breath, surprised and annoyed over his body’s sudden weakness, while absentmindedly running his hand back and forth between Jared’s shoulder blades for a few minutes before helping him up into a sitting position with his back against the sand wall.

Their guard had come closer to them and Jonathan looked up at him with hopeful eyes, “Please, we need some water!”

The man shook his head. “Against my orders,” he said, a strange accent lilting his voice. “I will allow you to rest for awhile, but no water.”

Jonathan couldn’t help but to mouth the word ‘motherfuck’ but he supposed they would have to be grateful that the guard granted them a few minutes of rest. He knew some of the other guards wouldn’t give a fuck and would force them to continue with the damn digging until they actually passed out; that seemed like something Cage wouldn’t object to. More likely than not it’s probably what Cage wanted, only this guard was kind enough to not wanting to see it happen.

His mouth was dry and his tongue had swollen up; he tried to think of delicious food to have his saliva production back in business again but all it gave him were loud noises from his belly. He sighed and glanced over at Jared, he certainly didn’t look like he’d get back up on his feet anytime soon. He gently prodded him with a finger.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me now, you hear?”

Jared grunted as he forced his eyes open. His body was cooling down slightly and although his vision was still covered with dark spots he didn’t feel as light-headed as before. He didn’t dare to try and move until things cleared up further, though.

They got to rest for a surprisingly long time before the guard demanded them to continue. The air had turned cooler and the wind was picking up speed, but their tired bodies soon got covered with a new layer of sweat. They worked until the sun had settled and the sky filled with stars before they heard someone approaching.

Jonathan turned his head and glanced up. Mr. Dafoe, Cage’s right hand, talked silently with the guard, no doubt asking how things had been going and if the brunettes had gotten along. All the boys liked Mr. Dafoe; he was strict but always kind and supportive. Jonathan couldn’t imagine why a man like him would choose to work for someone like Cage, but he and the others were grateful for his presence.

Dafoe turned to inspect the rather deep hole before smiling at the blue-eyed brunettes.

“You boys have done quite a good job,” he said before showing them two bottles of water in his hand. “Come up here and drink a little.”

Both boys smiled in relief to see the bottles and made their way over; Jonathan had to help Jared as he still was pretty weak. Dafoe demanded them to drink slowly and it took all they had to obey and not just shove the liquid down their throats. They both knew without having to ask that they weren’t supposed to have water, but they were thankful that Dafoe was brave enough to go against orders every now and then.

“You have until midnight, three hours, to fill the hole,” Dafoe said as he collected the now empty bottles. “I suggest that you put everything you have into it because you wouldn’t like to find out what happens if you don’t manage to do it until then.”

Jared turned to take a look at the hole; it didn’t look quite as big as it felt when standing in it. His eyes met Jonathan’s and they gave each other a slight nod; they could do it.

*

The three hours passed quickly, but the boys had managed to fill the hole by the time Dafoe came back to fetch them. The man gave them a wide smile and placed his hands on their shoulders.

“Time to head back.”

“Let me guess… we’ll get to have one of those wonderful nights in isolation now?” Jonathan asked dryly.

“Right on the spot.”

Jared had a fleeting thought of what Cage might have had in mind if they hadn’t completed the task, but immediately shoved the ideas away; he didn’t want to think of such things.

Dafoe and the guard brought them to the basement of the grand estate, where Jonathan and Jared got locked up in separate isolation rooms, which were small, dark, damp and cold. They had a small toilet in one corner and a thin old mattress along the opposite wall.

Although one wouldn’t be able to hear anything from the next room, even if the person in it screamed at the top of his lungs, some weird sounds that Jared couldn’t identify could be heard from time to time and he remembered how scared he used to be the first times he’d been sent here, and the nightmares he used to have. But this time, all he could think about was to put on his filthy shirt for warmth and lie down and sleep, even if it was on the old smelly mattress. In the back of his head he noted that he must have grown quite a bit since last time he’d been in isolation as he couldn’t stretch out and even had to bend his knees as the room was too tiny.

*

He didn’t know for how long he had slept but he was sure it was way past morning. The room was still dark as night, not one ray of light managed to squeeze past the heavy door, but he figured someone would come by any minute now to let him out, as it would be ridiculous if he had to spend another night in that room. He shivered from the cold and sat up, leaning back against the wall as he pulled his knees up against his chest and put his arms around them to keep warm. He was so thirsty; although he would be denied food for the entire day, he’d still be allowed water.

His door opened with a loud squeak and a guard ordered him to get out. He glanced around the barely lit hallway at the other doors, one of which still held Jonathan. It would seem he had to stay down here for another few hours, or in worst case another night. Jared was too tired to care, and after all, it had been the other’s fault for them being here in the first place.

The guard took him up to the boys’ bedroom, which was currently empty as Ryan and Jake were either having breakfast or lunch, or out doing some exercising, and he certainly didn’t mind. He found a glass of water on the small table between his and Jake’s beds and he almost threw himself over it. The guard demanded that he’d drink it slowly as Jared otherwise would have just gulped it down. The clear fluid felt wonderful in his mouth, he held it there for a moment, savouring the fresh feel of it then slowly let it slide down his throat like a soft caress. It was pure bliss.

Once he was done, the guard took the glass and left the room. Jared undressed and crawled into his bed. He was mentally exhausted but too uncomfortable with his dirty body to relax enough to fall asleep. His index finger started to draw random patterns in the sheets as he waited for time to pass, eventually he’d either fall asleep by boredom or a guard would let him out to shower.

He jumped slightly as the door opened, he turned his head to watch Jake enter with a worried look on his face. Jared turned his head back to hide his frown; he loved Jake and was glad for his company but he feared the other boy would start asking questions he’d rather not answer. Jake sat down next to him and he moved over so his friend could lie down next to him. The bed clearly wasn’t designed for two young adults so they almost had to lie on top of each other to fit. Jared didn’t mind the close contact and he was glad that Jake wasn’t concerned with his current unwashed state.

Jake produced a sandwich wrapped in a napkin from under his shirt and Jared eagerly accepted it and started to eat; he hadn’t realised just how hungry he was until he’d set his eyes on the bread. Jake let him eat in silence, he let his eyes roam over Jared’s pretty face and toned body while he waited patiently for Jared to finish. Jared noticed Jake’s eyes wander over him but supposed he was looking for signs of the usual punishments.

“Thanks a lot,” he said after he had swallowed the last bite and handed over the napkin to his friend to dispose of.

“That’s what friends are for,” Jake said as he looked into Jared’s eyes.

Jared smiled and sighed contentedly while waiting for Jake to start voicing his questions. Jake chewed on his lip for a moment before he gestured to Jared’s body.

“So what did Cage do to you? I don’t see any fresh bruises…”

“We had to dig a hole for the entire day,” Jared couldn’t help but to chuckle a little as to how strange that sounded even to his own ears. He held up his hands for Jake to inspect as he added, “Got blisters on my blisters and everything.”

Jake smiled a little as he carefully took one of the hands and started to carefully rub the areas between the blisters. Jared moaned with appreciation.

“Digging a hole doesn’t really sound like anything he would come up with,” Jake said quietly after a moment as he started to massage to other hand. “I mean… he’s always given brutal beatings, to the point where I think he enjoyed it so much that he’d just waited for us to give him a reason to do it. Sounds weird for him to change tactics.”

“Maybe he’s beginning to realise that we can take our beatings better than he’d ever imagined. This was far more effective, I think… I certainly don’t want to do it again anytime soon.”

“Best behave, then,” Jake said with a twinkle in his eyes. They smiled at one another for a moment as Jake stopped rubbing Jared’s hand in favor of his arm. “Was that all to it? Digging a hole and a night downstairs?”

Jared hesitated for a moment, then mumbled, “He made me kiss Jonathan.”

Was it his imagination or did Jake’s eyes darken for a moment?

“’Kiss and make up’ I think his words were. In front of the guards and everything. So fucking embarrassing.”

Jake didn’t say anything but just let his hand move back and forth across Jared’s arm and shoulder blade. Jared moved closer into his friend’s embrace and wrapped his legs around Jake’s. He felt safe and secure like this. Jake thankfully didn’t ask him about the previous night, the other boy most likely felt that it was a subject best asked at another time. He felt his eyes start to droop and he was close to falling asleep when he heard Jake whisper, “I want to kiss you.”

Jared’s eyes were wide open as he pulled back slightly to look at Jake. Did he just say…?

“Please…?”

Jared didn’t, couldn’t, say anything but he didn’t move away when Jake closed the distance between them. It felt strange to have Jake’s lips on his own. They weren’t pushy and demanding like Cage’s, and they weren’t forced like Jonathan’s. Jake’s were…shy, curious, exploring. They were like soft caresses, asking for permission isntead of just taking and Jared couldn’t hold back a soft moan at the strange feelings. He didn’t know kissing could feel like this. Jake nibbled on his lower lip before placing soft kisses at the corner of his mouth, finding it strange and a little unnerving that Jared didn’t respond by kissing back or pulling away but continued kissing for as long as he was allowed.

Jared hesitated for a long moment before he apprehensively started to kiss back, imitating Jake’s style as he placed his hands on Jake’s shoulders, his fingers lightly caressing the base of his neck. Jake let out a sigh of relief at Jared’s response and licked along the seam of his mouth in a silent request to deepen the kiss. Jared obliged and Jake gently pushed his tongue inside where it was greeted by Jared’s. Jake’s hands started to explore Jared’s bare upper body just as gently and respectfully as he was kissing and Jared closed his eyes and just let himself feel. Jake was inexperienced – Jared almost let out a sob when he realised just how experienced he himself was – the other boy fumbled a little in his attempts to find out what best pleased his friend; Jared liked it but yet he started to panic. He tried to tell himself he was silly, after all – this was Jake! But he had to end it.

With a final kiss, Jared gently pushed Jake away. He hid his anxieties behind a smile and leaned into Jake’s embrace, hiding his face from view as his smile turned into a frown. Jake held him tightly with his fingers running through Jared’s hair, blissfully unaware of the chaos inside his best friend’s head.


End file.
